The present invention generally relates to vehicle article carriers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle article carrier having a bracket assembly with a simplified and improved locking mechanism.
Vehicle article carriers are used in a wide variety of applications for supporting and securing articles of various sizes above an outer surface of a vehicle. Typically, vehicle article carriers include a pair of support rails that are secured to the outer body surface of the vehicle. The support rails are typically straight and mounted on the outer body surface to extend parallel to each other. The support rails are usually secured along a major longitudinal length of the vehicle roof, rear deck lid, or truck bed.
Typically, at least one cross bar extends between the two support rails. The cross bar is secured to each support rail by bracket assemblies that are releasably fastened to each end of the cross bar. Each bracket assembly typically comprises a locking mechanism for releasably securing it to an associated one of the opposing support rails.
While current vehicle article racks perform adequately for their intended use they are all subject to improvement. Specifically, the locking mechanisms of many current article racks typically include a relatively large number of complex parts, thus making the locking mechanisms somewhat difficult and/or costly to assemble. Many such locking mechanisms require one or more independent springs to perform the needed locking action, which can add to the complexity and cost of the locking mechanism. Further, with some article carriers, the locking mechanisms can fail to completely disengage the support rail when opened to thereby prevent the bracket assembly from being easily repositioned along its associated support rail or removed from the support rail.
Consequently, there exists a need for a vehicle article carrier having a cross bar with bracket assemblies at each end thereof that include a simplified locking mechanism that is easier to assemble, more cost efficient to produce, and that provides excellent reliability in its locking orientation.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a vehicle article carrier apparatus having bracket assemblies that can be constructed with a reduced parts count. The bracket assemblies operate as locking mechanisms and are secured to opposite ends of a cross bar member. Each of the bracket assemblies are coupled to support rails of a vehicle to suspend the cross bar between the support rails.
Each bracket assembly generally includes an actuating member pivotable between a closed position and an open position, and a locking member pivotable between a closed position and an open position. When the actuating member is placed in the closed position, interaction between the actuating member and the locking member forces the locking member closed and maintains the locking member in the closed position to secure the bracket assembly to the support rail. When the actuating member is moved rotationally from the closed position to the open position, the interaction between the actuating member and the locking member causes the locking member to move rotationally to the open position to be unclamped from the support rail. When placed in the open position, the locking clamp opens such that the bracket assembly may be lifted directly from the support rail without having to jostle or slide the bracket assembly from the support rail. Alternatively, the bracket assembly may be adjustably positioned along its respective support rail. The above described locking and unlocking action is accomplished without the use of any internal springs or biasing elements in the bracket assemblies.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.